Borrowed Angels
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Post-Angel. Max's thoughts about both her little brother, Ari, and her almost daughter and younger sister, Angel, after Angel's disappearance at the end of Angel. Based on Kristin Chenoweth's song, Borrowed Angels.
1. Memories of Angel

_Borrowed Angels_

_Max's POV_

I sat down alone, outside the hotel the flock was staying at. Dylan came and joined and I said, "Dylan, I can't."

Yes, you can, Max," he said softly.

"Dylan," I began.

"Max, Angel only wanted you to be happy. Is that so different from what I want? What Fang wants? What Maya wants?" Dylan demanded.

I scowled at Dylan—things were tense between me and Fang—and I'd recently discovered Maya and I were really twins.

That night, we all sat down and began listing what we remembered or missed most about Angel. "Her smile," Iggy said, simple.

Dylan looked at me and said, "The way she could see right through you."

Gazzy said, "She was my sister."

I nodded and said, "How much she loved—all of us."

Total sniffled and said, "She saved me—at the Institute."

I nodded, remembering. Then I realized Nudge hadn't said anything. "Nudge?" I asked. "What do you remember or miss about Angel?"

Nudge looked at me and softly said, "How Angel was a Borrowed Angel."

Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, Total, and I all stared at the twelve-year-old and I said, "Um, could you tell us what you mean by 'Borrowed Angel'?" I asked.

Nudge nodded and said, "Well, I found this song a couple of days after Angel's disappearance—it's called, "Borrowed Angels" and it's by Kristin Chenoweth. It just reminded of Angel and of Ari."

I bit my lip and quickly whispered to Dylan, "My half-brother—died during the Itex riots." Dylan gently hugged me.

Nudge asked, "Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded and followed Nudge as she went into my room and picked up my iPod. "I put it on your iPod, just in case you ever wanted to listen to it, Max," she said. I could only nodd.


	2. Ari and Angel—My Borrowed Angels

I silently began listening to the song and as I listened, memories of Angel—and Ari—began flooding my mind.

_They shine a little brighter; they feel a little more. They touch your life in ways no one has ever done before. They love a little stronger; they live to give their best. They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon? The ones with souls so beautiful—I heard someone say—there must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life. They come along, into this world, and make this world bright, but they can't stay forever 'cause they're heaven-sent and sometimes, heaven needs them back again._

Ari when he was two and just learning to walk, following me around the School. Angel, when she was three and said her first words. Ari when he died. Angel when she kept disappearing. Angel when she joined Dr. Gunther-Hagen and left only a note. Her final disappearance.

_They reach a little deeper. They see what's in your soul and even when they leave you know you'll never let them go. The world's a little richer just 'cause they came along. Their love goes on and on, so why do they go so soon? The ones with souls so beautiful—I heard someone say—there must be Borrowed Angels here in this life. They come along, into this world, and make this world bright. They can't stay forever 'cause they're heaven-sent and sometimes, heaven needs them back again._

All of my memories of Angel and Ari filled my mind and I slowly began to cry—for Ari and for Angel. I'd never see either of them again.

_How else can you explain why they're here and not here to stay? I believe there must be, must be Borrowed Angels here in this life. They come along, into this world, and make this world bright, but they can't stay forever 'cause they're heaven-sent and sometimes, heaven needs them back again, and sometimes, heaven needs them back again._

Dylan came into the room and he nodded silently. Both Ari and Angel truly were 'Borrowed Angels'.

_The End_


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
